Conventionally, corded tools, such as electrical drills, rotary saws, garden tools etc., have been constrained in terms of portability as they are reliant upon a nearby power source, e.g., an AC power plug or wall socket. However, due in part to the development of more powerful rechargeable batteries, such as those with a lithium-ion chemistry, battery-powered counterparts to such tools have gained popularity in recent years. Likewise, the use and popularity of battery-powered garden tools such as hedgers, lawn mowers, and leaf blowers has also grown.
Compared to their corded counterparts, battery-powered garden tools do not require the use of oftentimes long and cumbersome extension cords for connecting to a power source. However, users of battery-powered garden tools, e.g., landscapers, must endure the inconvenience of a limited power source, as well as limited use per charge and having to recharge such battery-powered garden tools. Additional disadvantages include the inability to use a battery-powered garden tool while the battery is charging and the dollar cost associated with the battery and the battery charger. Moreover, there is added fatigue associated with having to handle the added weight of a battery pack in a battery-powered tool.